At present, color adjustable light sources, for example light emitting diodes, combining red, green and blue light to achieve for example white light, are increasingly being used in for example household and commercially available lighting systems. The control of such lighting systems for creating application-specific lighting scenes has conventionally been performed by technicians having certain skills and experience, since controlling of for example brightness, color and saturation parameters is relatively complicated and conventionally requires certain knowledge and skills.
As the use of color adjustable light sources has increased, also the demand for intuitive control of such lighting systems for creating application-specific lighting scenes has increased among users other than experts. An example of such an intuitive control of a lighting system is disclosed in WO 2009/130643 A1. The lighting system is provided with a light system controller for controlling the lighting scene that may be created with the lighting system, the light system controller comprising a user interface for receiving at least one user-defined lighting scene descriptor as a user input and processing means adapted for modifying the properties of the actual lighting scene created with the lighting system in accordance with a received user-defined lighting scene descriptor for outputting appropriate control signals for light sources of the lighting system for creating the lighting scene in accordance with the input received from the processing means. The disclosed light system controller allows a user to easily create and modify lighting scenes, which may be created with the lighting system.
Although WO 2009/130643 A1 provides an improved and more intuitive user interface for controlling the lighting scene provided by the lighting system, it may be desirable to further enhance the lighting system, for example in respect of the failure of light sources and the introduction of new light sources into the lighting system for further enhancing the simplicity for a user in controlling the lighting system.